The Pegocalypse
by Jaytheunseen1
Summary: In a world where Pegasus takes over zombies taking over the world, Yami Yugi and Rick must stand to fight for their zombie rights.
1. Chapter 1: Our Heroes Meet

The Walking Faggot the Zombie Show about Card Games with Faggots and Cards

Chapter 1: Our Heroes Meet

Rick was sneaking, he was sneaking like a little mouse. He had to go get food for his group out in town and there were zombies nearby so he didn't want to attract them, so he was sneaking. He looked up at one of the zombies and noticed he had big pointy hair and a was standing with another zombie so he pulled out his gun.

Rick held his gun to the pointy haird zombie until he realized… they got yami yugi. He immediately started tearing up, not because the zombie apocalypse is shitty, but because he loves yami yugi. He had been a fan ever since he defeated pegasus. There was nothing he could do but walk over to yami yugi and shake his hand.

What Rick didn't know was that Yami was playing a game, a shadow game, with another zombie. The zombie apocalypse was a huge shadow game made by pegasus because he's a dick who lives on an island eating caviar all day. Yami turned around and saw Rick and stabbed him with his pointy necklace because he thought he was a zoambie, but it only minorly hurt Rick who started licking it up off his hand.

Rick looked Yami in the eye with a sexy look, trying to seduce him. "Yami yugi boy, I'm level 40, you can't smack this."

Rick died.

Rick got back up though because this is the zombie apocalypse, so now he was a zombie but he was also crazy. His teeth were now like that of a cats and his eyes looked like two big tomatoes. Rick looked at Yami and said "Yami Yugi, though my love for you burns with the intensity of the moon, I must defeat you in a shadow game."

Rick then realized he left his deck at home.

Meanwhile…

Back at camp…

Everyone was dancing and laughing enjoying themselves because RIck was a huge asshole so now that he wasn't there, they could do what they wanted. Lori was really depressed though so she lay on the ground and sulked the entire time. Daryl noticed her and walked over. "Hey bitch, get off the ground why you cryin'?" Lori whispered "rick has been gone for 3 weeks." "Shit dude, I didn't even notice. Well what do you wnat to do?" Lor started getting up off the ground. "We have to find him"

So Daryl took Ricks son Carl and the three of them went off to go find Rick. Daryl was planning on killing Rick when he got the chance though, always going on about his cool Yugioh deck, Daryl wanted that Yugioh deck. Daryl then noticed he was being followed by a pansy with white hair and another guy with blonde hair and a green jacket.

It was so easy to tell they were being followed because Pegasus kept making a "mmm" sound and Joey was making a "nyehhh" sound. These sounds were constant. Pegasus held a glass of wine as usual because he's a gigantic walking faggot.

Pegasus noticed Daryl staring and did a hair flick "Mmmmm, boy do you want to be saved?"

Daryl always had a thing for girls with white hair, but he also hated people who drank wine. So he kept walking, as Pegasus caught up he started feeling Daryls strong muscular arms and licking his lips in a very gross way. "Where ya going boy? I have some questions for you." Daryl wanted to find Rick so he could get Ricks deck but this lady was becoming quite the nuisance. So he punched Pegasus in the eye, but not the normal eye, he punched the golden eye, which was magical.

This cause a strange transformation to begin to occur on Daryl.

"Mmmmmmmmmm" Pegasus flipped his hair once more "I give your body a 4, but not for long."

Daryl transformed into Pegasus.

"There that's better. Now I have an invitation for you all MMMMMMMMMMMmmmmmmm come to my card tournmant"

Lori looked at Pegasus with those beady eyes she has. She just flung Carl over her shoulder and booked it.

Joey let out one single tear. "nyeh"

Lori ran for a long time until she finally ran into Rick who was having a shadow game with Yami Yugi but since he didn't have a deck they were just playing "Shadow Rock, Paper, Scissors" But they both kept choosing Rock. When Rick saw Lori and Carl he remembered what he was there to do in the first place and turned back to normal but he still had tomato eyes.

"Oh mah god, Lori! Have you met Yami Yugi! I'm his biggest fan! We're gonna get married!"

Lori didn't have time for this though, she had to tell them about what happened with Daryl. Yami Yugi knew exactly what had to be done.

"Alright guys, here's what's up." Yami Yugi had them all sitting in a circle "Pegasys wants us to join his faggot turnmant to turn us all into faggots. We'll have a faggot apocalypse within the zombie apocalypse. A whole hord of walking dead faggots."

Rick nodded and agreed vigorously "yes yes, I see what you're saying yes"

Carl piped up "But they're all dead anyway why does it make a difference if they're fags or not?" Yami Yugi slapped him "You don't understand fool! it is so much worse"

"How is it worse?" asked Carl. For that Rick and Yami Yugi slapped him the same time. "Because if the world is overrun by zombie pegasus then he truly wins. Imagine a bunch of faggots all getting together every sunday to discuss the current books their reading" Yugi started to convulse in disgust "Pegasus, a book by Pegasus, as told by Pegasus, winner of the Pegasus award."

As Carl was starting to get it, Joey stumbled across the group with his face turned to the side. Yami Yugi was excited because Joey was a bithc he could make fun of. "Hey Joey where ya been."

"MMmmmmmmmmmmyeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhh." As Joey turned around everyone saw that his face had turned half-Pegasus.

All three of them started running in any direction they could, the faint moans of Mmyeh mmmyeh in the distance. They reached a cliff and took a leap of faith.

Cut to a year later…

Yami Yugi was eating out of a can of beans as they sailed to Pegasus island. The plague had spread and now half of the people and zombies in the world were pegasus. They got Lori when she had gone to get get a coca-cola cause she was thirsting for a coca cola, but now all she drinks wine like a faggot. Carl, Rick and Joey were there too. Yami Yugi bit Joey to turn him into a zombie to prevent him from turning into full Pegasus, so now he's a Pegazombie.

Suddenly, Carl saw land.

"Carl you dick fuck we can all see it" they landed on pegasus island. Off in the distance they could see the castle and below it a horde of white faggots huddling around it.

Suddenly the fuel tank on the raft exploded but none of them gave a fuck. They've been through so many trials and suffering they just walked, facing the pegasus horde head on with the explosion in the background.


	2. Chapter 2: The Pegocalypse

Chapter 2: Pegapocalypse

As the Pegasus horde was closing in on them, Yami Yugi pulled out a barrel from his backpack. Inside the barrel was a bunch of wine that he threw at them. Pegasus couldn't resist wine so they all immediately started slopping it up, but what they didn't know was that the wine was poison so all the Pegasus' died like that.

Yami Yugi stroked his huge beard that he had grown over the year, "Guess you could say this was a… Barrel of fun!"

everyone laughed very loudly which attracted some more pegasus. They weren't normal pegasus this time though.

Three half pegasus men appeared, they all had dueling equipment. Bandit Keith, Tea, and Dale. "We want a Yugioh" said Dale. It would have to be three on three so the group had to decide.

Yami Yugi and Pegajoey both immediately decided they should do it.

"Alright, which one of you two wants to join us?"

Rick started shaking in excitement and held up his hand like a little school boy while jumping up and down. "MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME"

"How about Carl cause he's not a little bitch?"

So Carl joined them in their duel while Rick sat to the side and starting writing shitty slashfics with him and Yugi.

The duel was long and hard. Yugi used his shitty kuriboh move as alwyas and Joey with his red eyes black dragon. Carl ended up just using all the new insanely powerful cards from the newest season so he raped.

"Something about this has to be agsint the rules "said bandit keith. But no, it wasn't stated in Pegasus' faggot duel manual. "Okay so you beat us, what do you want:?"

"We wanted to see Pegasus" Said Joey, "The real one I mean, MMMmyeeehhhh"

Dale kicked the dirt, "Dangit. I knew you were gonna say that. Okay fine, but you better not drink any of our special vintage faggot wine." And with that the three took them all to the castle where Pegasus was staying, except for Rick. Rick fell asleep and died in the wilderness."

they drove their in dale's trailer to keep them safe from the pegasus. they just drove right over them. ehen they got there though it was all pegasus, even the ground was pegasus. Just a big blob of pegasus with the real pegasus in the middle singing in all "mmm"s.

When they arrived the six of them got out of Dale's trailer and went inside the giant castle, which was also Pegasus. Once they arrived inside they were greeted by Pegasus but not Pegasus Pegasus just a normal Pegasus. He took them to a dining room where Pegasus (The real one) was sitting at the end eating food which was not Pegasus because that would be weird.

"MMMMMmmmmmmm" said Pegasus, "So I see you've arrived Yugi-boy."

They all sat down at the table that was pegasus in the chairs that were pegasus. Pegasus (the real one) had already prepared dinner for them because he knew they'd be coming. It was spaghetti and potatoes.

"Go on, mmm eat it" he said, enjoying their company. He hadn't had a friend that wasn't him in ages. Little did he know, they wanted so much more.

Luckily for him, spaghetti and potatoes happened to be Yugi's favorite dish, so Yugi sat down and started to shovel them into his mouth, but then he remembered why they were there and pointed his dirty finger at pegasus with a mouthful of spaghetti and potatoes.

"PEGAFUF! WURR HURR TO FTOP YOU!" he said in between bites of potatoes.

Carl was just sitting there playing with his food.

Suddenly a tall fox lady walked in. "Would you like any more son?" "No mom that's okay" Pegasus said wiping his lips with all his napkins. Everyone at the table was highly disturbed.

"So you're all probably wondering by now what the offspring of a fox and a dwarf looks like. Imagine a fox's body with a dwarfs head." Pegasus pressed a button under the table and he grew a beard + fox body. It all made sense now.

Yugi was shocked, he was so shocked all of the spaghetti and potatoes fell out of his mouth. Suddenly, a vision appeared to him. "I'm… I'm supposed to be here…" Yugi touched his face. "That's right. I remember now!"

Yugi pressed the secret button hidden on his millenium puzzle. Suddenly he grew a giant beard and turned into a short fat man, the millenium puzzle turned into his axe chainsaw rocket launcher gun which shot grenades. It was… Gimli!

"I'm here from the past to stop you, son!"

Joey tore off his mask to reveal Doc Brown "NOW YOU SEE, GIMLI! FINALLY YOU SEE!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Rick was so upset he just busted down the door screaming until his head exploded. Needless to say, he died. There's no way he could live in a world that had no Yami Yugi. Carl was all alone, his new family was Dale.

Anyway, Pegasus sat smirking. "You really think you can defeat me?" he transformed back into his beautiful man faggot self "I am all power. Just look outside, it is all pegasus… the world is mine."

Gimli bitch slapped Pegasus "Dude, your name ain't even pegasus, it's Silinde Linwëlin according to an elf name generator we used when naming you. You're not pegasus, you're a PHONY! HEY EVERYONE THIS GUY'S A PHONY!"

"We shall see… Father!" Pegasus ran off to the window and ripped off his shirt to reveal a giant vacuum device on his chest. He began sucking all of the other Pegasus' into himself, growing in mass and size until he was a giant Pegasus blob.

Once the the transformation was complete he had become a half-dragon god with some bits of dwarf and fox mixed into it.

"LOOK AT ME, FATHER! I AM BEAUTIFUL! I AM PERFECT!"

Gimli looked at Doc Brown, Doc Brown looked at Gimli. They knew it was time to use… That.

"Yes." Gimli said "We'll start the next chapter and we'll call it Pegasus sucks a dick and Gimli rocks"


	3. C3: Pegasus sucks a dick and Gimli rocks

Chapter 3: Pegasus sucks a dick and Gimli rocks

It was a usual day in pegasus land. Pegasus is sucking a dick, GImli is really cool and wearing glasses like a bro wielding his amazing ae, gun, grenade launcher. You'd think it was over, but not quite. Pegasus still exists, he's stil la huge fat, faggot asshole that is now sucking a dick. Although this gave them an advantage.

Carl put a hand on Gimli's shoulder. "It's okay, he's from season 1. I know what to do."

Carl confronted pegasus with no fear fo death. "Pegasus, I challenge you to a children's card game. If we win, you have to die forever."

"MMMMMMMMMMMMmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm~" Pegasus was so excited he farted "And if I win You have to come inside me. We will all collectively be Pegasus."

The duel has begun.

Pegasus played a bunch of shitty Toon Town cards, but Carl beat them with his new stuff that's actually good. But Pegasus cheated and wrote a "9" at the end of his life points when they weren't looking so it looked like he had more life points then he already had. Because of this Pegasus is now almost winning.

"MMMMMMmmmmmm" Said Pegasus, "Looks like I win, boy." Suddenly, Pegasus felt a rumble in his stomach. "Oooh, probably the wine from earlier." Just then a crossbow bolt shot out of it and Daryl came jumping out of Pegasus' stomach wearing his intestines as a headband and screaming really loudly.

Daryl was tired of being a faggot and started a revolution of among the other Pegasus' while inside Pegasus. Now everyone who was a Pegasus started walking out of him.

All the pegasus looked like pegasus but different. Some had haircuts, some dyed their hair, daryl had muscles. they all had their own distinguishing features. This broke the pegasus curse and they all returned to normal.

"No! NO! MMmMMmNNNOOOoOOoOOoo!" The real pegasus vanished into the shadow realm never to be seen.

Gimli was sort of sad that his son turned out to be a huge douche but he wasn't THAT sad.

Carl was sad because he had no parents. However Lori was not a pegasus anymore so she re-claimed Carl and punched Dale in the face.

Also since everyone was turned into pegasus and then cured the zombie apocalypse was over.

And with that, Gimli, Renamon and Doc Brown all headed back to the Dolorian, but not until Carl came up to them first and asked if they'd stay for a party with spaghetti and potatoes, and how could Gimli turn down such an offer?

Doc Brown gave Gimli a huge totally not gay hug "You did it, Gimli! You saved the future!"

"Aww, it was nothin', Doc. I couldn't have done it without my Renamon Pooksie-Boo."

But just then, a huge zap of lightning struck. Legolas emerged, and he was back to being a skeleton.

"Gimli! We need you back in the past! Something terrible has happened!"

The End?


End file.
